Moto Maji
Moto Maji is the merged tribe of Boran and Samburu in Survivor: Africa. Its tribe color is green. Members Tribe History On Day 19, Boran and Samburu merged into Moto Maji. After reuniting after the tribe swap, Rob asked Kim if the two of them, Landon, and CeCelia were all still aligned; which she said yes to. But Kim and Landon were aligned with Garrett and Francine. Kim won the first individual immunity challenge. Rob and CeCelia were targeting Garrett, but Garrett wanted to vote out Rob for being a physical threat. At tribal council, Kim and Landon sided with Garrett and Francine and voted out Rob. CeCelia knew she was on the outs after tribal council. Garrett had even confirmed that she was the next to go if she lost immunity. CeCelia didn't win immunity, but Kim was worried that Garrett and Francine would control the game after CeCelia was voted out. Kim went to Landon about siding with CeCelia able and voting out Francine. Landon wasn't totally on board and was considered the swing vote. At tribal council, Landon sided with CeCelia and Kim and blindsided Francine. Following Francine's elimination, Garrett wasn't sure if he could trust Kim and Landon anymore. They reassured him that they were only targeting Francine. He still wasn't sure if they were telling the truth of not. At tribal council, the final four did a trivia immunity challenge where they were asked questions about the eliminated players. Kim won immunity, leaving everyone else vulnerable. Kim and Landon stayed true to their word and sided with Garrett to vote out CeCelia. The final three consisted of Garrett, Kim, and Landon. The final three went through their final Rite of Passage as well as reflecting their time during the game. Afterwards, they competed in their final immunity challenge; hold the immunity idol while perched on two logs. The last person standing wins. Kim was the first one out after 10 minutes. Jeff Probst would try to tempt Garrett and with food. Every time they declined, he gave the food to Kim. Garrett stepped down after 4 hours, granting Landon a spot in the finale. After returning to camp, Kim told Landon that she wouldn't be mad if he voted her out. Landon told her it would be a tough decision to decide who gets voted out anyway. At tribal council, Landon voted out his long time ally Kim, and she became the final jury member. At the final tribal council, Garrett and Landon were asked questions by Francine and Kim. But CeCelia lambasted them for their poor treatment of her, to which they both apologized to. In the end, Garrett was declared the Sole Survivor in a 2-1 vote. Trivia *Moto Maji is the first merged tribe that had an uneven number of people from each original tribe, with four members of the original Boran and two members of the original Samburu. *Moto Maji is also the first merged tribe to have an equal number of males and females. *Moto Maji is the first tribe with more than one word in its name. Category:Tribes Category:Africa Tribes Category:Merged Tribes Category:Green Tribes Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Moto Maji Tribe